Pathogen
by Elizabeth Hemingway
Summary: A youkai-infested forest, a hanyou in human form. A horny-as-hell wolf, and a not-so-pure miko – all the best ingredients for one of the hottest threesomes ever! Rated MA


Kagome slid her wet fingers over her clit, barely able to see past the clouds of lust coloring her vision. She had run away from the group, knowing she wouldn't have been able to restrain herself if she'd stayed a moment _longer..._

"InuYasha," Miroku gave him a sharp look, "you can't smell anything can you?"

_That's right, _Kagome thought, looking skyward. _The new moon is here..._

"That forest is our best bet. We can't stay out in the open like we are," Sango said, wise as ever.

"Fuck that," InuYasha grouched.

Miroku sighed, arming himself to take Sango's side in the fight. Before they could start, however, Kagome took InuYasha by the shoulder.

"Please, InuYasha?" The last battle had been hard on all of them and she was nervous...she tried to convey to InuYasha with her eyes just how nervous it made her when he ran around in human form, chasing after Naraku the same as when he kept his full strength.

She saw his jaw clench as he looked away from her, resigning. "Feh."

"We need to hurry," Miroku said, starting toward the distant thick of trees. "Night is falling."

A strange mist hung over the forest, Kagome noticed, but didn't think anything of it. Shippou sneezed violently as they passed beneath the first sapling trees.

"What are all these insects floating around?" Shippou wondered.

Sango answered, "These are moths, but I've never seen this kind before. They must be unique to this region."

"Will they hurt us?"

"I don't think so, Shippou." Sango looked around curiously. Everywhere, moths. "There sure are a lot of them, don't you think?"

Deeper and deeper into the forest, more moths began to appear. The moths grew larger too. Kagome watched as InuYasha's ears shrunk down, his silver hair blending gently to black. He kept sending her furtive glances, as though gaging her for something.

"What?" she tried asking him, but he looked away, his cheeks reddening.

"This is far enough," Miroku said suddenly. His cheeks were also rather flushed. "We shouldn't go any further."

"Houshi-sama?"

"Let's kindle a fire..."

InuYasha didn't look at Kagome the whole time they were setting up camp. She felt he was being unusually distant, and couldn't understand it as she wiggled into her sleeping bag. Countless moths fluttered around the wood, keeping clear of the flames.

"Kagome, I don't feel good," Shippou muttered.

"You mean you feel sick?" Kagome felt Shippou's head. Just as she did, he closed his eyes, sighed, and fell over. "I...Shippou?"

"Oh my," Sango gasped, "he's fainted."

"It's the moth dust," Kagome exclaimed. "InuYasha..."

"Feh, I don't feel a thing."

Miroku stood suddenly, "I have to go...relieve myself. I'll be back shortly." With a whoosh of his robes he disappeared into the trees, the sound of snapping branches growing small as he left the camp to let nature take its course.

"He shouldn't need to go too far," Sango said, worry in her voice.

Kagome stroked Shippou's face, not knowing what was wrong, but she knew it had something to do with the moths. InuYasha's hands were clenched like iron around his sword.

Kagome turned, hearing a fuss at the other end of the wood. Just beyond them, showered in clouds of moth dust, were two white-tailed rabbits, one riding the other as if its very life depended on it. The sight struck Kagome like a bolt of lightning, and – not knowing why – she took a shuddering a breath as a pathogen of lust caught her. They all stared; the rabbits were foaming at the mouth, not seeming to mate at all, rather they were fucking. One made a small yipping sound.

"I'm going after the houshi," Sango said, almost groaning. There was a note of panic in her voice...or was it urgency?

Kagome turned to stare at InuYasha. He seemed to be restraining...something with great effort. After a minute her staring seemed to get the better of his control.

"What?" he barked at her, making her jump.

She licked her lips, feeling a fever, or was it something else? There was a burning in her groin, a fire that needed satisfying. She struggled out of her sleeping bag, stepping quickly away from him.

"I've got to go..." she said lamely, her voice strange and deep. Before she knew what she was doing she bolted like a scared deer, out of the clearing and deeper into the forest.

The wings of moths hit her as she ran, deeper and deeper until she felt she'd gone far enough that InuYasha would never find her, no one ever would. The smelt salty air, and her last rational thought was that she might dive in and wash it all away before she'd submerged herself, clothes and all.

She gasped as she rose out of the onsen, hot and more bothered than a few minutes ago, and certainly more though than she'd ever been in all her life. The water had done nothing to soothe the effects of the dust, and – she realized with terror – in actuality it had amplified them. The water's surface shimmered with the moths' pathogens, and she could see countless pupa undulating beneath the surface. The water was their very nesting place.

Kagome was no longer really thinking as she climbed out of the steaming water and tore off her clothes, moaning as she laid back against a thick, hundred-some year old tree and began to stroke...

Kouga stopped in the middle of a dark forest, his whirlwinds knocking several hundred hapless moths to the ground.

"Dammit, those idiots fell behind again, did they?" he looked around, wondering at the amount of insects this offshoot forest had produced. As he wondered he felt a stirring in his furs, and realized with some surprise that his loins were on fire; his hard-on was raging, so much so that it had lifted his heavy furs away from his heated body, exposing his quickly-shrinking scrotum to the moths' fumes. _That _moment was when he caught her scent...the scent of his woman. No, more than that...the scent was heavy with the aroma of sex. With that scent clouding his head...it was all he could do not to tear up the very earth in his haste to reach her.

"Kagome..."

..._Her _nipples were incredibly hard under her thin cotton blouse, poking out like the points from two cold knives. She'd forgotten how long she'd been in this haze, playing with herself, fantasizing... All she could think was how she could _not _go to find InuYasha, could _not _let happen what certainly _would _happen if he were to suddenly appear before her. The erotic imagery of a great sword sheathing itself kept popping up in her brain.

_What is this? _her brain thought in a panic, sensing the approach of some familiar power, a familiar _youki._ She huddled up against the tree, her legs parted wide, her face flushed and vibrant. She'd forgotten to take off a sock.

Kouga skidded into the heated glade, steam rising all around him as he stared at her, a growl in his throat and a gleam in his eyes. She only had eyes for the bulge in his furs, and felt herself grow wetter at the sight, the anticipation. She let out a small moan...the sound was enough to send his animal side into overdrive. The wolf youkai pounced, seizing her by the scruff of her neck and throwing her to the ground like she was his prey. Kagome mewled some approval from her own animal side as he threw up his furs and rammed himself into her from behind. She was so slick and wet she seemed to swallow him up, and screamed in pleasure as he rotated his hips, sinking in and out of her flesh with such speed she would have been injured had it not been for the moths' pathogens, the bizarre effects of which were influencing their bodies as well as their minds.

It had been these very effects which had raised InuYasha's own animal instincts mere moments ago, sending him soaring through the trees and calling out for Kagome after his desire for sex had lifted its throbbing head. Sweat beaded on his face as he reached the glade where he'd been drawn, only to find Kagome bend over like a youkai bitch, Kouga pounding the ever-loving shit out of her as he oh-so-badly wanted to do.

The wolf withdrew as InuYasha howled, his last ounce of unclouded reason urging him to attack the intruder full force. The intruder? He only smiled.

If only InuYasha hadn't been human.

"Please," Kagome heard herself groan. She had passed out from what she felt had been heat exhaustion, but couldn't quite grasp why she still felt hot. Then she felt a tongue on her ear, a body against her back.

She gasped when she saw InuYasha rigged up from the cave walls, his hands and feet suspended by the tough furs which Kouga – the devil behind her – was not wearing. her pussy clenched even as she realized InuYasha was not conscious.

"Good, you're awake," he said, a claw curling over her throat and a finger sliding sensuously between the lips of her pussy.

"_Please_," she groaned again, unable to stop herself.

"Please, _what?_"

"Please...make it go...away," she realized what she meant, and apparently so did he. A hard length made itself known with a quick thrust, making her yelp.

"You like that, huh, bitch?" he asked, grasping her hair in his hands and slowing his thrusts to tease her. "Beg for it, if you want it so bad."

Kagome bit her lip, grinding herself shamelessly against him, trying to force him deeper. The need was something so foreign and yet so familiar to her, as from a past life. "Please..."

"You'll have to say more than that."

"Please, Kouga-kun, please push..."

"You want me to push?" he gave a little teasing thrust. It nearly sent her over the edge of madness.

"Come on, fuck me! And don't stop, please!"

"That's right," he growled, rolling them over so that he was thrusting into her doggy style, holding her hair as he pounded her. She could only spread her legs and claw at the earthen floor as he gave it to her harder, faster, grunting with every thrust. She couldn't help but cry out it felt so fucking good; his girth filling her, his penis touching the deepest, most sensitive parts of her. She began to stroke her own clit as he fucked her, but could achieve no more than an intense burning, as much as she sought her own satisfaction.

"Yes, yes!" she cried, screaming the words as he slid his cock in and out of her rapidly, the sensation making her legs shake and her skin tingle as she sliced her clit with her warm, wet fingers, reaching back and stroking his hardworking cock every now and again.

"Mmm, yeah, that's good," he growled, nipping her ear. He looked up and asked, "Like what you see, dog-breath?"

Kagome started, realizing that InuYasha had woken – but there was little she could do about her pleasure as Kouga reached under her belly and joined in stroking with her own her hand, stimulating her clitoris to the point where she thought she was going to explode. She rammed herself hard onto Kouga's shaft, all the while keeping eye contact with InuYasha, whose erection had not subsided even in his stupor. He watched heavy-eyed as Kouga pulled Kagome off her hands, displaying her pink nipples and sweaty torso to his hungry eyes. Kouga let go of her hair to pinch a nipple, continuing to rub her as she clawed at the hips thrusting into her from behind. No one in the room seemed to have anything else on their mind other than riding.

"Come on, Kagome, come for me, come," Kouga egged her, nipping her and continuing his steady rhythm of thrusts. A channel of fluids flowed down their thighs, all of it from pleasure, none from satisfaction – yet.

A low rumble came from InuYasha, a cloud of youki spreading slowly from where he'd been tied. There was a loud snap as the furs were torn away, and before anyone could say a word a white-haired, dog-eared hanyou was stalking toward them.

"Oh, god," Kagome moaned, seeing the look on InuYasha's face, the glorious twistings of his animal body as he crawled toward them on all fours. The beating of her heart had matched the pounding in her pussy; the imagined sight of herself and Kouga displayed before the man she loved was an incredible turn on at the moment. She felt Kouga pulling her closer, his loosened hair covering her shoulders, but he made no moves to stop InuYasha, despite the threat he was. InuYasha too, had been kicked in the head so to speak by the moths' dust, and seemed to have no intention of fighting over Kagome, rather he seemed only intent on joining in the fun.

The rumbling and growling sounds coming from the two of them was enough to set her trembling again in anticipation as InuYasha lied down beneath her, grabbing hold of her thighs, his face between her spread legs. Kouga pushed her back to her hands and knees, positioning her face directly above InuYasha's throbbing erection, barely covered by his hakama.

InuYasha kissed wetly around her pussy, his tongue circling her clit teasingly as she moaned and tore at his pants, trying to get inside, to get him out of there. The combined sensation of four hands roving her body and two men pleasuring her was putting her in an even more ferocious mood than before, and as soon she'd bared InuYasha's erection she placed her shaking lips over his head and sucked, letting her tongue come out and play a little, teasing him in the same manner as he was teasing her.

InuYasha thrust just a little, but it made her gag, and so he decided to lay still and let her do the work. Kagome lapped at his cock, licking up all the juices as Kouga pounded and pounded her, InuYasha licking the same pussy he was fucking. She heard vaguely a rough groaning sound coming from Kouga; it seemed InuYasha was licking more than just her clit down there, whether by accident or purpose was anyone's guess. Either way, Kouga was enjoying it. All three of them breathing raggedly, they sat back and enjoyed where the ride took them.

The wolf pulled out of her very suddenly, striding around and thrusting his dripping erection toward Kagome, who let her mouth slide off of InuYasha with a pop. He responded with a growl, but Kouga was more insistent, taking Kagome by the hair and shoving his cock into her mouth. She immediately gagged, but he didn't force it, letting her acclimate at her own leisure. By now InuYasha had his fingers inside her, stroking a sensitive spot just inside her that felt almost better than her clit, which he saw still sucking on. She moaned around Kouga's dick, her hand stroking up and down InuYasha's. He wasn't afraid to thrust into her hand, pleasuring her as she slowly took more and more of Kouga into her mouth, disliking the extremely bitter taste of his spunk but loving her own leftovers. After a while Kouga gave an experimental thrust and, meeting no resistance, tried another. He thrust once more, building to a steady rhythm in her throat, something she was at once proud of and excited by. She rubbed InuYasha faster, and he in turn pleasured her deeper, sucking hard on her clit and licking all around it. She would have screamed had her mouth not been full.

Sweat covered their bodies. InuYasha withdrew his fingers and stood, filling Kouga's abandoned post behind her. Kagome spat Kouga out as InuYasha slid into her, gripping her legs and pulling her onto him. Kouga growled as she began to moan, stroking his own shaft as he watched InuYasha go to work.

"Ah...yes, yes, just like that...ah!" She might have been frustrated at not coming had it not felt so damn _good_, her engorged clit throbbing more and more with each thrust, her muscles clenching hard around his fast-moving cock, a shower of Kouga's spunk lightly spraying her face and neck. She wanted to touch herself while he rode her, but before she could InuYasha surprised her by doing that himself.

Kouga snuck around behind them, growling and jockeying for position with InuYasha. Kagome, absorbed in the sensations, completely missed the scene as Kouga pressed himself up against InuYasha, who didn't seemed to mind, but tolerated Kouga's insistent rubbing as he pleasured Kagome.

Kouga seemed to be trying to make a way for himself; he reached around a grabbed InuYasha's cock between thrusts, pulling upward. A wild moan escaped him as he looked around and bared his teeth at the wolf, who bared back. He didn't stop what he was doing, but kept sliding his hand along InuYasha's cock, a very abrupt way of asking him to get the hell out of his way and let him have another turn.

"Please," Kagome cried, "please, I _have _to come..."

InuYasha shoved Kouga away, giving himself just enough time to pull out of Kagome, lie down under her, and bring her down onto his erection. Kouga didn't waste a moment in finding the little puckered hole just above her cunt and pushing slowly inside.

With both of them thrusting into her, she wasn't sure in which direction to respond; all she could do was let the moans spill out like water from falls as the heat from her groin spread throughout her body. InuYasha gently bit her neck as he thrust up into her – it was this of all things that sent the strange set of chills through her, lightning tingles that turned to earthquakes in her belly and explosions through her chest and limbs. She screamed as euphoria flooded out from her groin and brain and met somewhere in the middle, telling all of her nerves that it was over, she'd been satisfied.

She wasn't sure what happened to the boys after that, as she fell instantly _asleep..._

She woke up to the smells of sweat and...something else. A body with far too many hands was wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

"Who...?" She looked over her shoulder to see a snoozing InuYasha holding her, a dozing Kouga draped dangerously over him. She remembered the dust, and gasped when she saw InuYasha's eyes crack.

_Oh shit._


End file.
